Defying Expectations
by FledglingInkstand
Summary: Draco struggles with his newfound role as a death eater. Complications arise, and he is forced to flee. Against all odds, he finds Harry and to ensure his own survival, joins the boy who lived on his quest to stop the dark lord. I always forget to update on this site, but I update weekly on AO3. So check that out for more consistant updates. Same title and author.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an AU set during the 7th book. Harry/Draco pairing. Probable slash. Possible non/con elements. Rated M. WIP.**

 **No beta. Let me know if you spot errors. Your reward will be virtual hugs.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe.**

Draco turned sharply away from the scene before him. He couldn't block out the screams though, they echoed through the Manor's lofty rooms. He looked longingly at the door, wishing more than anything that he could leave the room. Leave the manor. Hell, leave the country. It was a worthless hope though. He could not leave, there was no place that he could go where his _comrades_ could not find him. Not for the first time, Draco regretted all the events that had led up to this moment.

It was strangely comforting to be able to think back though, and know that there was not much that he could have done to avoid this fate. Life had him by the balls since birth. He was a Malfoy, a death eater, and a pureblood right from conception. So although Draco didn't enjoy this spectacle, he didn't feel to guilty about his presence. Playing the hand he was dealt was not a sin. He wasn't responsible for his actions, right? Those mud bloods, muggles, and squibs… they were doomed from the second they were caught. Taking part in their tortures, in their deaths, didn't make it his fault. At least that is what he told himself.

A particularly loud shriek brought him back to the present. Abandoning his dark musings, Draco turned his eyes onto the even darker events unfolding in the middle of his dining room. Some mudblood ministry worker was convulsing on the floor, the target for countless curses from an array of death eaters. The portly man had long stopped begging for his life. He had stopped promising secrets, services, and gold if only they would let him go! The mud blood had even passed the point where he begged for death. Now he just screamed and twitched, his eyes rolled back in his head. Words were impossible, but they would not help him anyways. Draco's peers were not after his words, just the man's screams.

Soon the man would stop reacting, they all did eventually. Tortured until their minds and bodies snapped. A few laughs later, and the assembled death eaters would kill him. Once they bored of their sport they will leave his body on the dining room floor for Nagini to _inspect_. He had eaten cereal here once, Draco thought detachedly.

Draco was so caught up in his despair that he failed to notice a narrowed gaze watching him from across the room. Black eyes peered out of the Dark Lords pale face as he observed the Malfoy heir. Truly, the boy was too young for this company, to untrained. His every emotion flickered across his face. Disgust, longing, desolation… he could read them all. Normally a servant of his with such treacherous thoughts would be unacceptable. Measures would have to be taken. But the boy… Draco… was different. He watched as those innocent grey eyes widened further.

He felt as if he could feel the frantic thumping of the boy's heart from across the room. Voldemort wondered at how Draco kept his eyes so pure after all he had seen and done. Those whirling depths possessed none of the madness or emptiness that filled the stares of his other servants. Such eyes…

 **This is my first fan-fiction. I will be uploading weekly.**

 **I would very much appreciate comments, constructive criticism, and advice. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: The only things I own at this point in my life is a pathetic credit limit and a cat that enjoys throwing up everywhere. The Harry Potter universe remains solely in the hands of the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

 **I'm sorry for the long delay, the university was determined to crush my soul this semester. I just started my vacation, and I will once again aim for weekly updates.**

The Hogwarts train would be leaving tomorrow as usual. His mother, in some attempt to cling to their old reality, had insisted Draco be on it. He didn't understand the point, everything was changing. Once the Dark Lord was in power it wouldn't matter if he got an Outstanding in potions. He was already a death eater and a pureblood and his position in the new world order was set, for good or ill.

But it would be nice to get out of the manor. It was hardly the welcoming retreat it once was. The stately home had lost the feel of his childhood. All his happy memories in this place had been overwritten by the screams of countless people. Everything that had once made the manor feel like home had been drowned in their blood.

Still, Hogwarts wasn't much of a replacement. It would be just as dark there. Draco was keeping himself informed of all the changes at the school, and it was not going to be the lighthearted place it once was. Ever since Dumbledore died… no! He couldn't think of that.

Draco shook his head and threw the shirt he had been folding into the school trunk he was packing. Merlin, the world was doing a complete one eighty and he was expected to spend his time gossiping with his classmates. But at least the Dark Lord would not be at Hogwarts. Draco shuddered again at the thought of the manors newest resident. Over the summer, Draco had noticed more and more often the Dark Lord's eyes landing on him, but what he was looking for Draco didn't know.

Giving up on his packing, Draco threw himself face first onto his bed with a groan. Everything was going to hell. And if he failed to pack a backup set of dress robes, well then mother would just have to accept that.

Voldemort sat in the parlor, in one of Lucius's fine chairs. No doubt this chair was priceless beyond belief, a family heirloom that had seated only the most noble of pure bred wizards for hundreds of years. As he stared at Lucius and Narcissa, Voldemort felt a childish sense of glee. They sat stiffly on the love-seat across from him. No doubt, this chair was normally Lucius's chosen seat, it certainly was grand enough for the man's pea-cocking.

"Comfortable, Lucius?" Voldemort hissed quietly, causing the man to shift minutely.

"Yes, my lord."

The silence stretched for long minutes, Voldemort calmly observing the Malfoy's growing more and more uncomfortable. Finally, Lucius spoke again.

"You wanted to see us, my lord?"

"Yes, I did. Though it may shock you, Lucius, there is something that you could do for me. Something at which you might actually succeed."

A heavy flinch from the man. Voldemort could smell his fear: intoxicating. Lucius's eyes looked panicked now. Funny, Voldemort thought, they were nearly identical to his Draco's, yet nothing alike. They were weak, and fearful. The eyes of prey hiding from a predator. Not pleasing at all. Voldemort wished he could tear them from his skull, but that would not be conductive to his plans, not at all. Draco would be terrified, and he couldn't risk that. The boy was nothing like his father, but care had to be taken to ensure that he stayed that way.

Narcissa spoke up for her husband. "We are honored you have chosen us for this task. What would you have of us, my lord?"

Voldemort grinned, causing both Malfoy's to shudder visibly. "It is not so much of a task, Narcissa, as it is a honor. The new world order is coming, and I would hope that the Malfoy family still had ambitions to remain at the top. With my favor, your place would be all but guaranteed."

The two looked at one another, clearly confused but knowing that the only possible answer was yes. They had fallen far over the years, and the Dark Lords rebirth was hardly shaping up to be as profitable for their family as they had thought. Lucius found his voice again, and nodded at the Dark Lord.

"Yes, my lord, whatever you require of us shall be done. We live only for your cause."

Another grin. "My cause, Lucius? Your words betray you."

Silence reigned once more, both Malfoy's too afraid to speak.

"What I need of you, Lucius, is for you to bring me your son."

"My son?" Shock erased all fears and doubts, and Lucius met Voldemort's eyes in disbelief.

"Yes, Lucius. You will bring him to me. The boy has potential, and could do great things in my service with the right guidance. Which I am willing to provide. Draco will be under my care. He will be mine." The Dark Lord hissed possessively.


End file.
